


Untitled drabble-a-thon drabble

by adafrog



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble-a-thon drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a no on 8 drabble-a-thon in 2008.

Donald leaned against the wall, watching as his beloved Timmy worked the crowd. Having done this innumerable times before, he could tell the second Timmy realized Donald was dodging his duties. Sighing as he saw Timmy's pointed frown, he made his way back to his husband. 

As Timmy introduced him to yet another relative, he nodded and smiled like a good husband, and thought how odd it felt to be celebrating. He and Timmy had committed themselves to each other years ago, exchanging rings, and calling each other husband. To do it again, now, seemed a bit much, but Timmy had wanted to, and Timmy got what he wanted. And it had nothing to do with Timmy threatening to not let him work until he had the 'legal right to visit his crazy husband in the hospital the next time he wasn't careful enough.' Nope, nothing to do with that.


End file.
